The Secret Language of Best Friend Superheroes
by Multicolored stamps
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash seem to just understand each other. They have a different wavelength they are on, regardless of the setting. Sometimes this is an inconvenience, other times it is very useful. Most of the time, however,  however, it is just amusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, back again! I really like this bromance between Wally and Robin. They are kind of amazing bros, yes?**

**This will be infrequently updated and only when I come around with a good bit for another chapter. Usually, each chapter will be a stand alone. Perhaps a plot, but eh. It's T to be safe, because I don't know what I am planning on adding. Each chapter will have it's own rating. **

**EDIT: Mm, I've taken the time to re-read and correct things. Hopefully the first 6 chapters will be okay now! I've also taken the time to write when each story is written.**

**Timeline: After Alpha Male, alternate tangent**

**And of course, the standard disclaimer.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Secret Language of Best Friend Superheroes<strong>

Robin and Kid Flash seem to just _understand_ each other. They have a different wavelength they are on, regardless of the setting. Sometimes this is an inconvenience, other times it is very useful. Most of the time, however, it is just amusing.

Such times like this.

"Halo is classic!" Wally spits out, almost ferociously.

"Are you _kidding me_, KF?" Robin takes an offensive stance. His voice takes on such disbelief that is almost sounds... fake?

They go at each other leaving Black Canary completely forgotten. So much for the two-on-one exercises that Dinah had planed. Robin kicks out, trying to trip the ever-moving Kid Flash. "It's some stupid, over-hyped, generic shooter game." The Boy Wonder hisses.

KF basically jumps Robin at this point. "Halo is where all of this started! Don't even kid!" It's comical to watch. Robin may be the youngest of the group, but both he and Wally act like they're eight sometimes. It's almost enough to lower the IQ of the entire base... _almost_.

"Poor. Graphics. Average. Plot." Robin grunts out, trying to pin down KF when they end up rolling off the training grid and onto the floor.

After a few more moments of this tussling, Black Canary calls a draw. She realizes neither of them are really trying. They're just having fun. Robin and KF help each other up and clap each other on the back. "Yo, so I just got MW3." Wally tells Robin as they take their place in line so the next pair can go up for their exercise. Black Canary glares at Wally, but he misses it. Fortunately, Robin doesn't. "Why don't we do that after dinner, yeah?"

KF laughs out, "Fine." And they watch M'gann and Artemis go up for their round. KF folds his arms to watch, but not before whisper out the side of his mouth to Robin. "Master Chief is so BAMF though."

They go into chuckling. They enjoy these moments. It's like they are speaking a different language when the others hear them. Superboy is the most confused at this moment. It seemed like that were openly hostile with each other, but now they are not. They joke about things he doesn't get and sometimes, it's a little bit frustrating. They seem to talk in some code (a code they didn't teach him at Cadmus). Aqualad laughs under his breath as he watches the two members crack another joke. Superboy raises his eyebrow.

"They are very close friends. In a sense, they do not even require the telepathic link to know how to work with each other," Aqualad tries to explain to his fellow hero. He's greeted with a raised eyebrow. Aqualad tries again. "They have reached a point in a relationship where they do not require to talk openly to know what the other is thinking. They have managed to memorize and learn each other so to us, they may seem very... odd, but to them, they are, I suppose, best friends." Superboy tries to connect it to his relationship with Wolf. It makes more sense that way. Kind of.

After a few hours, training is over and everyone is let off for the rest of the day. It's been an easy week. For Kid Flash, he's starving, like _a giraffe that's living in the-the desert… _Wally frowns. That analogy sounded a little bit better in his head the first time around.

"Hey, Robin. I'm hungry…" Kid Flash whines when he walks into the kitchen.

"Then make something." Robin retorts as he's looking in the fridge. Wally could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Make me something, Robin… I'm hungry…" Wally tries again. Robin rolls his eyes. Wally is ridiculous _all the time_.

Robin gives him a look. Wally shrugs. "What?" It's rhetorical. He knows exactly why. He's just being more annoying than usual. They both end up cracking a smile anyways. They know what to do. Robin picks a few things out from the fridge and tosses it to KF, which catches them lightly, even the jar of tomato sauce.

Robin sets the water to boil and KF is already digging through the cabinets for any spare noodles. "Here's a mix." He tosses four boxes of random noodles that he finds. Robin laughs at the variety. This is going to be some interesting spaghetti. The water's boiling now and he puts the things that will take longest to cook first.

The moment he switches over to make the sauce, Wally is over looking at the noodles. M'gann is watching them work, sitting at the counter island. She watches in amazement. They don't even have to speak and they just seem to flow with it. She doesn't seem them often in the kitchen either, so it's not like this is something they do frequently. Robin has the sauce cooking and turns around to get something but Wally has already chopped up the herbs that Robin needs.

With this much efficiency, dinner gets accomplished pretty quickly. The only time Robin speaks is when he tells Wally when to put in the rest of the smaller pasta shells to cook. The only time Wally says something is to tell Robin not to forget the salt for the sauce.

While Wally is not quite the best cook, Robin has an aptitude. After all, he did spend a lot of time watching Alfred cook. The smell draws everyone back into the kitchen and the noodles are drained and put back into an even bigger bowl. Robin pours in the sauce and dinner is done.

They look up to be greeted by the rest of the team. M'gann pipes up first, "That looks delicious!" She smiles.

Wally says, "You look even better, babe." He smiles at her but then Robin shoots him a look. Wally's smile falters and then disappears as he looks at his team. He realizes what that look meant. It wasn't just a compliment about his cooking skills. They were planning on eating too... "Guys! Robin and I only made enough for us!" And the team believes it, knowing the speedster's crazy appetite and metabolism. Unfortunately, they don't care. Robin laughs and joins everyone at the table for dinner.

Wally digs in first, making sure he gets a good share (aka most of the bowl). Artemis has to slap his hands a few times to make sure there's enough for everyone. Aqualad compliments them about the dinner and M'gann asks for the recipe.

Robin looks at Wally and they both shrug.

"We kinda winged it." Wally says, shoving more spaghetti in his mouth.

"I'm surprised it came out this good, really." Robin says. The two friends high-five for their successful dinner. M'gann raises her eyebrows. It's kind of ridiculous to believe this was spontaneous, but after looking at how they worked in the kitchen... Robin sees this.

"Well, it's not like we're both idiots in the kitchen. Wally a little moreso than me, anyways. So we kinda knew what we were doing." He tries to relay to M'gann. She's just even more confused.

They worked like clockwork. It was very concise, to a point where words weren't spoken. Or maybe they were and she just couldn't hear it. There were alien languages like that. She'd seen foreigners talk in weird nonverbal languages when she lived on Mars. It was a possibility. After all, it was normal in her homeland to talk telepathically.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? R&amp;R! Tell me more situations you'd like them to be super bro about, haha. xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, they get into a fight... **

**Rating: K+ (use of 'damn' and bad mouthing Skyrim, sorry!)**

**Timeline: Alternate tangent, around a year as a team**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Wally was having a no good, very bad day.<p>

_Recognize, Robin-_ "Oh my god, would you just _shut up?_" Wally practically yelled at the robotic voice. The Boy Wonder looks like a deer caught in headlights when he came through the zeta beam.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything…" Robin trails off as he sees Wally fuming. Angry Wally is weird. The team is used to seeing hyper Wally, whining Wally, hungry Wally, happy Wally and so on. However, Angry Wally is something different and even more disastrous. Heavy on the dis.

The first time the team had to deal with Angry Wally was when he got a broken arm (as well as other injuries that may or may not have included some cracked ribs and a broken foot) on a mission was apparently demoted to house work until he got better (it only took a week, but he had to be careful. If it healed wrong, it had to be re-broken). When they came back from a successful mission, he was in a brooding mood and actually snapped at M'gann. His words cut and carried every malicious feeling that he could force out. Angry Wally wasn't simply a mood swing or a temper tantrum. Angry Wally suddenly made everyone on the Mountain feel worthless. The worse part was it was very difficult to get Angry Wally to stop. He was very careless with the anger he threw around and the team usually had to hold on until Angry Wally finally turned into Apologetic Wally.

Robin doesn't quite know how to act at first. Usually, he let's Wally cool off and try not to get his head bitten off during the waiting period. But Connor and M'gann are out on a date and… _'Oh crap. That's what this is about…'_ Artemis was out on some training with the Green Arrow and Aqualad was using this week break to go see his family and friends in Atlantis. Usually Superboy and M'gann stayed at the mountain, but they were out and on a _date_. Robin had just come back from his own break. Batman had called him home early.

He quickly calculated that Wally probably had been at the mountain for at least four hours (if not more), pissed off. He felt like, as his duty as a friend, he should do something.

He approaches Wally slowly, like Kid Flash is an untrained lion in the wild. "Hey, maybe we can make an Oreo pie or something and then stock up on game play hours on MW3?" Robin tries. He is a delicate persuader, and by delicate, he really means he sucks at it. He knows which buttons to push to get Happy Wally back or at least Whiny Wally.

Maybe?

Angry Wally is still there, on the couch, staring at the blank screen, fuming. In a way, he seems a lot like Superboy.

Robin tries again. "Uh, what about Skyrim?" Wally whips around and glares at him.

"You are a brat, you know that? You think because you've got the Bats behind your back, you seriously can do anything you want around here. You don't give a second crap about any of us, do you? Probably not, because you're too high and mighty to care. You just can't wait until the day you can leave us behind, but you know what, Wonder Boy? Eat my dust." Wally gives him a look so full of anger and hatred, it sort of shocks Robin.

He tries to cover up by saying, "It's the Boy Wonder!" It's a joking manner but all he gets is Wally stomping off to his room.

Okay. So maybe that plan was a failure, but the Oreo pie was still a go. For as long as Robin had known Wally, Wally was a eater. Any food went straight to that boy's mouth. Anything pie or Oreo or pudding related was suddenly territory and anyone who took some was on the 'going to get maimed or shot' list.

Robin busied himself in the kitchen. He wasn't a bad cook, but he wasn't the best either. He did, however, practice an Oreo pie enough to get it almost as good as Alfred's. He cheats and uses pre-made whip cream on top. Alfred makes his own. Cooking is a good outlet for Robin and Oreo pie is a good angst food for Wally.

He goes to knock on Wally's door. He's not giving up yet. "Hey, KF," He waits for an answer but gets none. "Care to come out? I made pie. Like, three, because I know you'll eat-"

"Leave me alone, you stupid kid!" Wally shouts. Robin is hurt by that. He knows that Wally knows how much it hurts him to be just a 'kid'. He's been dealing with being a 'kid' for like, forever.

It's only a few more seconds of this fuming and then Robin has had enough. He kicks down the door (and by kicking down the door, he means he hacked the key lock). "Jesus Christ, KF. You are the biggest child alive! What are you, five?" Robin holds out five fingers and sneers at Kid Flash.

Wally looks lost, sad, and hurt. Robin is taken aback and then there's a moment of realization.

"Dude, I'm-I'm so sorry. I just though-" Robin tries to explain himself.

Wally is sitting criss-cross apple sauce on his bed with a giant bat pillow in his arms. He really does look like a kid. Robin had gotten him that pillow for him for Christmas last year. And then Robin realizes the real reason why Wally was mad.

Robin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to apologize. "You know how Batman is. He tells me to come and go whenever. I can't control it and it wasn't even a mission, KF! Just staying with Batman for an early break, because that's when he was free and there was…" He trails off. "Um, I have pie?" He tries to make up. He has a sheepish smile, the kind that only Wally will ever see because it's only in front of Wally that Robin will ever admit he's made a mistake like this.

Wally sighs and flops on his bed. "Robs, you are the most ridiculous person ever. I swear. Every time you leave, you know what Red Tornado tells us?"

Robin answers, because he knows. "_'Robin is temporarily unavailable. He is on a mission with Batman and his time of return is unknown.'_"

Wally looks at him, eyes filled with mistrust, worry, and a little bit of anger. "Do you know how worried I get? And when I got to the Mountain today, everyone's gone. What if you called in 'cuz something bad happened? How am I gonna get you out of trouble if whatever baddie you are fighting can take you _and _Batman down? Do you know how fast I think? I think super fast, yeah. It comes with being a speedster. So I am worrying my butt off _every second_…" He sighs and then groans into the pillow. Damn his stupid fast brain.

Robin looks at his best friend. There's a moment of silence and he sits on the bed, next to Wally. "…Yeah, I know."

They both look at each other for a moment and there's a million unspoken words. _I'm really sorry. I should've told you by comm. link or something or texted you or something. I know I'm being selfish. I'm so sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. I know that if anything happened to me, I can count on you. I'm sorry, you know that. I can't tell you how sorry I am. You have no idea how important you are to me. You know that I trust you with my life. I know you could save us no matter what. I know I should've told you I as going to be gone. It's my fault. No, it's my fault._

Robin lays down next to Wally and they're both looking at the ceiling.

"So pie?" Wally says, softly.

There's a small grin on Robin's face. "Yes, pie."

"Dude, also, Skyrim is for scrubs."

-o-

When Connor and M'gann come back from their dinner date and moonlit walk, they are expecting some silence. Just a few hours to sit together and mull over the perfect evening they've just had. Instead, there's lota of… noise?

On the big television screen is some sort of shooting game. The screen is in half (a different point of view for both people in front of the TV) and Kid Flash and Robin are shouting at each other through headphones, despite they fact they are right next to each other.

"Nonono! Right, right there!"

"Shut up, Wally! I don't know if you mean right or right!"

"What the heck are you talking about, Robs?"

"Oh, damn! I just-"

"Holy crap, did you just see that?"

"No, Wally. I was looking at the floor. Of course I saw that!"

"Aw what? Now you're seriously just hacking the game, that's not even-"

"Totally is, KF. Don't even."

They're playfully shoving each other and don't even feel that M'gann and Connor are there until Connor clears his throat and M'gann says a rather loud, "Hello!"

The duo pauses the game and looks behind them. "Oh, hey guys!" Wally says. There's Oreo and pie kind of all over his mouth. Robin looks at them. "Hey!-er, do you need us to leave or something?" Robin is polite, giving them the 'okay' if they want some _alone time_. He can't help but smirk a little.

M'gann shakes her head, just a little appalled. There's at least six empty pie tins strewn all over the floor from the kitchen area to the sofa.

Superboy chuckles a little bit. Seeing Kid Flash and Robin like this is a little bit comical. Wally just gets even more excited. "Holy crap, Robin! You got a camera? Superboy is laughing!"

Everything is fine at Mount Justice that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, R&amp;R! Sorry for any mistakes; they are all mine! <strong>

**I love the ideas people are sending in for more oneshot fics. Please send more!**

**xoxo, Stamps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This was a little longer than I thought. I really wanted to do a holiday one, esp. since this one is on family.**

**It's a bit rushed and there's a few things unexplained. I want to cover that in future chapters though!**

**Rating: K+ ("hella good ham and gravy". I dunno. I'm so bad at rating this stuff.)**

**Timeline: Alt. tangent (Failsafe never happened), but otherwise with the series; Read this with a little slash in mind.**

**Standard Disclaimer/still have no beta...**

* * *

><p>Wally pops out this questions after a successful mission. "Hey, so Thanksgiving is in a week and my aunt makes hella good ham and gravy. Any of you guys want to come?"<p>

It's kind of any awkward question. It's easy to invite someone to a party or a sleepover or something like that, but Thanksgiving is usually a family tradition. Everyone knows that if they accept, they may just be the odd one out for the entire evening.

Artemis talks first. "Gotta check my calendar. You can take a number though." By this snarky comment, she means she has to clear it with Green Arrow and Wally relaxes a little bit. GA is a pretty chill man. Even if this is _Artemis_...

Superboy shrugs. He wonders if Superman will be eating with _his_ family on Thanksgiving. Cadmus taught him about the history of Thanksgiving and customs, but since he joined the team, he had began to see the other side of things... the emotional bits.

M'gann looks sorry. "I'm sorry, Wally, but J'onn and I will be busy on that day." Wally's face drops a little but it's okay.

Aqualad declines the invitation as well. He will be eating with his King and friends back in Atlantis for that weekend.

Wally looks hopefully at Robin. Robin is his lifeline. He knows that Barry is the Flash, and that if he goes, he will be with other Leaguers anyways. However, his identity is still an issue. He never meets any of the team outside of missions, outside of Mount Justice. Well, Wally was the occasional exception, but Robin never met anyone outside of costume.

If Robin ever talked or met anyone, they wouldn't have known. Period. Batman was seriously paranoid about Robin's identity and his own. If anyone figured out one, it wouldn't be hard to figure out the other. And Batman took his identity seriously. As a non-meta, it wasn't like he could be on the same playing ground at all times. If his identity got out, he would have to quick being Dick Grayson half the time and switch to Robin full time.

In a city like Gotham, trying to be on your toes all the time would drain you and you'd trip up and then you'd die. It was simply logic. To be exposed would basically mean the end of everything for the Dynamic Duo. Thus, a simple invite for Thanksgiving would probably be rejected. Especially since it wasn't limited to Wally and his aunt and uncle.

Robin shrugged. The only other alternative he could think of would be to go in his outfit, but he figured that would be a little rude, if not weird.

"You know how Batman gets, but I'll ask." He finally says and Wally looks a little sad, but the speedster understands. They're like, the world's poster boys for best friends, but Batman has made sure that Kid Flash would not be able to find out Robin's real identity any time soon.

Wally takes the compromise and says, "Awesome!" But both he and Robin know that he doesn't really mean it.

-o-

"Kid Flash invited me to Thanksgiving dinner, Bruce." Dick Gray is dressed casually, out of his school uniform.

Bruce Wayne looks at his adopted son. "I'm sure you know my answer." He says, deadpanned.

Dick sighs. He expected it and he won't pursue it. Arguing with Batman is futile. He's the master of rhetoric. Dick has one trick up his sleeve, though.

"I'll message Wally then, dad." It's subtle, but it's also a bit blatant. Dick gave up calling Bruce 'dad' after they started being the Dynamic Duo. However, sometimes when Dick was really sick or tired, he slipped up. Other times, he was just being a little mean.

Bruce freezes. That one word tugs at his heartstrings more than it should. Richard really his like his own son and he regrets sometimes ever brining in "Robin" into this picture. As a family of three (Him, Richard, and Alfred), Thanksgiving consisted of whatever Alfred could cook up after patrolling. If there's no rest for the wicked, it means even on a holiday such as Thanksgiving, superheroes had no rest either. It wasn't a big thing unless Bruce was hosting a charity party or a famous-guests-only sort of dinner as he a few years back, and then he was Bruce the whole night.

The older Wayne lets his composure slip a little and sighs. This was _the _Wally West and well, if anything went wrong, Batman would most definitely grill Barry about it. Maybe it would be a good thing too… And well, there could be measures taken to protect Robin's identity anyways… Bruce looks at Richard and gives a rare smile and a curt nod, okaying whatever. Dick's entire face lights up. He'd been hoping for this but this was awesome! It's like knowing that blueberry maple syrup looks good but then actually _tasting it_. Awesome.

Bruce feels a little lost as he watches Robin run up the main stairs. They grow up too fast. He wondered how fast it would be until Richard would be coming down those stairs with his things for college and then when he would decide to retire the "Robin" title and take on a life of his own. Bruce definitely hoped for never, but he knew he couldn't do that. Everything he'd been teaching Robin thus far_ was_ to prepare for his future.

-o-

"Hey, hey! Wally! I can go!" Robin is nearly shouting as he comes through the zeta beam.

Kid Flash stands up from sitting on the couch, proceeds to jump the couch and then take Robin in a huge hug. They then proceed to do a little spazzy moment of jumping and flailing and have joyous moment together, because Batman letting him go to something like this is crazy with a subtext 'cray'.

M'gann comes appears from the hallway. "Is something happening today?" She asks. She's a little worried she may have missed an Earth tradition.

Robin shakes his head and smiles. "Not really. We're just super bros." He and Wally fist bump and then they talk over some morning toast and eggs about how Thanksgiving is going to go down. M'gann just smiles. Those two are just too precious. Perhaps "super bros" was a term used by lovers?

-o-

Robin looks over himself. He looks casually formal? He has a pair of slacks, a nice, solid colored t-shirt under a nice jacket, and then casual shoes. Okay, so maybe moreso casual, but KF had been really adamant about wearing clothes that weren't going to be restricting because he really wanted to win the ultimate Frisbee game this year. Robin also had to make sure that Artemis wouldn't recognize him. So he dressed more casual and made sure his hair was not gelled so she wouldn't draw the connection between Dick Grayson, schoolboy, to this Dick Grayson here.

Of course, he'd still be introduced as Robin.

He took his shades off and looked at his eyes. _'Different… but hey. If it's gonna let me go then I'll take it…'_ He slips them back on and runs downstairs. He yells to no one in particular, hoping either Alfred or Bruce will hear. "Hey, I'm leaving now! Everyone have a good Thanksgiving!" In a matter of moments, he's on his cycle and out.

Alfred is in the kitchen, shining the silverware. He sighs. He remembers when that used to be Master Bruce. He thinks this will be a nice Thanksgiving, despite their missing Dick Grayson. It has been a while since both he and Master Bruce had been able to enjoy a holiday like this.

Robin gets to Central City pretty quickly, maybe through the use of breaking the speed limit and not taking a lot of legal roads, but he gets there and he's still a little late.

Wally greets him at the door and he's just ecstatic. Inside there's Artemis and Connor as well. Neither of them are formally dressed up so Robin feels good that he didn't get all uppity-doo'd either. There's two chairs right next to Artemis and so it seems a portion of Young Justice has taken up the dinner table (or tables. It looked like at least three had been set next to each other). Robin takes a look at the food that's being brought out of the kitchen and it looks delicious.

Maybe it's also the fact he's sitting with real family that it looks so good, but he gets this giddy feeling. He's so happy or something. It's a little hard to explain, really.

As everyone settles down, that's when conflict happens. A rather elderly lady is looking, actually glaring, at Robin from across the table.

"You there!" Her voice croaks out. Barry is there first. "Hey, Grams, what's up?"

She swats at him. "I didn't mean you! I meant him!" He points at Robin and Robin doesn't really know how to react. "This is Thanksgiving and you still have your silly glasses on? We are indoors, son!" She reprimands.

Barry to the rescue. "Sorry grams, but that's hero protocol. He's got this-"

"No, sorry. I apologize. This is rude…" Robin slips his glasses off, much to Barry's, Wally's and Artemis's shock. Connor kind of gets it but then again, he doesn't get out much to realize that this is pretty important.

Robin has big brown, deer eyes. Like chocolate brown eyes. He blinks a few times. "I'm sorry, again." He says sweetly and Great-Grandma Caroline is totally okay with that. Suddenly Robin goes from shady kid with sunglasses to some little kid with the brownest eyes ever. Wally looks at Robin a little strange, but looks away. There's first prayer and then everyone starts eating.

It's more like, you have to get what you want on your plate before the speedsters at the table consume everything. To Robin and Wally, it's almost a race to who can get the most food. Artemis is laughing at them and Connor looks a little annoyed if anything, but it sort of turns into a fond smile. He likes this a lot. Sitting with these people. A little boy who is sitting to his right looks at him.

"Hey, so do you like Pokémon?" The little kid is trying to make small talk. Unfortunately, Superboy has never heard of this. Little Carl is more than happy to tell him about it. By the end of the dinner, Connor knows most of the generations and at least all the Pokémon in the first two. So there was some very important things that Cadmus didn't teach him: Eevee can only evolve with the use of special stones.

Robin and Artemis are stuffed. Wally hadn't lied. His aunt's ham and gravy was amazing.

However, they were more amused by his family. To say that Wally was the hyperactive, silly one was keeping out all the other weird, sometimes annoying, just plain laughable relatives that he had. Ol' granny Caroline is a hoot. She is quick to reprimand the improper; in fact, Robin thinks that she has the observant eye of Batman. It's a little unnerving, if anything.

Little cousin Carl, the one obsessed about Pokémon, asks Connor if he'll ever think about being a Steelix. Wally has to explain to Connor to say no. Cousin Callie immediately sees Artemis and starts talking. For once, Artemis feels like a normal girl. By the end of the dinner, she's next to Callie, chatting about Justin Bieber and if he's got a girl preggo "for realz". They giggle and laugh. Artemis used to think such gossip was stupid, but this _indulging _is really... fun.

Robin meets Wally's parents. They are quiet, a little too quiet for seeing their son for the first time in a few months. Robin notices how Wally doesn't even make a lot of eye contact with them. He's curious as to why, but he thinks that the most obvious is probably the reason. It doesn't take much to see that Wally lives with his mentor and uncle, Barry aka the Flash. And with the other time he spends at the mountain, he doesn't have a home relationship with his parents. So Wally has parent issues.

Well, so did Robin, but his issues were more on the fact they didn't exist anymore. The pumpkin pie goes down a little sour at the thought. He wonders how different Thanksgiving would've turned out had they lived or had they never even gone up for that act.

He looks up and around the table and sees everyone. No one here is his blood family, but they are, in a sense his family. He sees Barry and his wife touch each other's arms softly and Barry compliments his wife on the fantastic cooking. Connor, at the end of the table, is being taught what attacks a Steelix learns at which level. Artemis and Callie are gone. Probably to hang out and chat about their thoughts in private. Wally elbows him.

"Hey, let's go to my room. It'll be way quieter and maybe we can get out dishes then." Amidst the chatter of family, it's not hard to escape.

The moment Wally closes his doors; his facial features turn sharp and accusing. He looks at Robin. "Contacts, really?"

Robin is taken aback. He didn't think anyone would notice. Wally continues. "I can see the faint outline of the clear part. And I was looking for them, so I guess…"

Robin looks at his best friend. "You were looking for them?"

Wally shrugged. "There was no way the Bats was going to let you reveal your identity to my entire family, he wouldn't let you tell me. When you said you'd be okay with taking your glasses off, then it was kind of obvious you had another trick so no one would know."

Robin tries to plead. Maybe it's just the tone of Wally's voice but Robin knows he's stepped on a line, hurt something. "Seriously, it was the only way Bats would let me go… I'm really sorry…" Wally shrugs again.

"Man, forget it. I'm just being a douche. Thanksgiving is about giving and you've already given me a whole lot more than I would've asked for. You are here!" He puts a small smile on his face.

Robin won't let it go though. He knows that the whole not-actually-revealing-hidden-identity has struck a chord. "No really. I wish-you have no idea how bad I want you to know. I don't know if… I don't think it would, but Batman just really cares about our entire identity thing…" He argument doesn't really work, and it falters off course. Wally puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No really, Robs. It's fine." He puts a genuine smile on this time and Robin relaxes. Wally continues. "So, yeah, this is my room. The man cave. The room of a genius. Yes, you may take a souvenir." Wally laughs.

Robin takes the time to actually take a look around. It's a little small. Wally's bed is a bunk bed, but the bottom bunk is cut out. Instead in that area is a small desk and a desk lamp and all these papers. There's a small coffee table next to that which holds a laptop. On the other side, there's a storage and bookshelf thing. On that, there are books raging from Harry Potter to Relativity to Calvin and Hobbs.

Robin makes a side note that this bookshelf seems to accurately represent Wally. Silly, but serious, and ultimately awesome. The storage bit has small knick-knacks.

Wally walks over and starts holding things up and explaining them. "This mini-rubix is from one of my friends in middle school. He bet me I couldn't solve it in a school day. I won ten bucks." He holds it proudly and Robin laughs.

There's other stuff, a paper crane made from this cool origami paper, a broken CD that has some autograph on it, a My Little Pony figurine ("You don't understand if you're not a brony!").

On the walls are posters. Some are bands, like Weezer or Red Hot Chili Peppers. Others are drawings or chemical equations that Wally has tacked up to come back too. Mostly, Wally has are pictures. There was photos he's taken with the souvenirs from their mountain base, at concerts, with his uncle and aunt, at school, with friends when he's in civvie clothing, and with the Young Justice.

He points at the one with him and Wally making silly faces. They both look like they're eight even though this was only taken about a month ago. "I like this one."

Wally laughs. "Me too." They spend the next hour point out pictures and retelling the stories behind them, even if they already know it.

From down the hallways, they hear, "Boys!" Wally groans. "I hate cleaning up after dinner…"

Robin chuckles and follows Wally out, but as Wally twists his doorknob Robin says, "Blue."

Wally start asking, "Wha-?" But then he gets it. Robin is looking at him intently.

"Yeah, I could see that…" Wally says. Robin smiles. "Thanks."

The speedster's heart is going so fast. Even though he sounds nonchalant and cool with his 'thanks', he's really ecstatic. Robin didn't have to tell him what his real eye color was, but Wally was one of the _only_ trusted. Man. He would've never pegged Robin with blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R as always. Man, I'm getting so much motivation to do this! I love you guys! Tell me what I should write next. I love getting so many ideas!<strong>

**xoxo, Stamps**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This one is a little sad and hope it goes out to some people. Driving is really scary and you have to be alert at all times.**

**It's a very serious responsibility and I hope none of you have to go through what Robin goes through here.**

**Rating: T (Swearing)**

**Timeline: Alt. tangent, a year after Disordered; Read with a bit of slash **

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>There's some statistic out there that most drivers get into an accident their first year of driving. Everyone always joked that Wally would probably run over a mailbox or something, but they never imagined him being hit by a drunk driver. Ever.<p>

Perhaps in the most logical minds, that statistic may have come across. But Wally was a superhero. It seemed unfathomable.

It's heartbreaking to see the redhead hooked up to tubes and wiring. Or maybe what really made Aunt Iris leave the room was how Robin say the redhead's name when he walked into the room. It was a soft whisper, as if he was afraid to say it too loud. It looked artificial, to Robin.

There was no way Wally was really laying on that bed, right?

Right?

Was this some shitty, illusion dream mission?

"Oh my god, Wally… Wally…" Robin is in his civvies, and has his shades on. But that doesn't stop the tears when he sees his best friend, the one that's always got his back, the one that... _He can't handle seeing someone he loves like this_. He sits in the chair by the bed and suddenly the world just feels like dead weight and weightless at the same time. This world is just surreal. "Wally… C'mon… wake up…" In a sense, it feels like he's hearing his own voice, like he's out side his body.

The entire visting time is spent with Robin by Wally's bed. His brain is still trying to wrap around the fact that Wally is still not awake.

They could not get Robin to leave after visiting hours was over. When Barry tried to get Robin to leave, he started yelling at the Flash himself.

"No! I'm not leaving! I don't care! I swear, I will barricade the doors! You can call security! Do you think I care?" Robin is frantic and furious. He knows he will regret these actions later, but really, he doesn't give a second fuck about it. The only person in the world that knows him inside and out, is on the brink of death on this bed.

Robin has been close to death before. He has seen innocent people die before his eyes.

But not like this. Never like this. For a second, he wonders if this is a cruel trial, like when they had that mental exercise for failure and everyone was convinced Artemis had died. Except this is real life. This is happening right now.

At least then, both he and Wally had died together. He didn't have to think for a second that he was going to be alone without him. After that mental mission, he had been shaken. He had led Wally into death with him. Had that been… had that been part of his plan?

Even after his talk with Canary, he'd never fess up this part. He had truly been scared to leave Wally or to go in without Wally.

Wally was his rock, his tie to the rest of the human world. Maybe for Batman it was different. But Robin knew, he had realized, he was still a kid. A little part of him didn't want to grow up. Wally was what kept him sane. Robin had duties as Robin, as part of the Dynamic Duo, as a hero. He also had duties as Richard Grayson, as a student, as Bruce's ward, as an orphan. Wally was constant. And damn it all, Dick loved him with as much emotional depth a 15 year old super hero could conjure.

It wasn't until Batman had taken him from the hospital and was now in the car that Robin realized he was shaking.

Losing Wally was breaking him. He couldn't handle it. He just couldn't.

That night, he spends almost all of it in the training room. Bruce goes in when Dick faints after working too hard. He's worried. Maybe Dick has invested too much emotionally in Wally. He should've seen this coming. He knows that Dick will have more partnerships in the future and perhaps people that he will come to known more emotionally. He had to prepare Dick on how to deal with that loss.

He had overlooked it since Dick had already lost his parents. His mistake.

It was like drug use. Perhaps after the first time, it's difficult to quit, but you can do it. However, it's just as easy to relapse and even hard to pull out of.

Alfred is taking Dick Grayson to his room when Bruce stops him. He takes Dick instead and lays him down in his own bedroom. He searches all over the house for the old teddy bear that Dick used to sleep with and goes on to tuck Dick in with the bear. He is fifteen, but he looks like he's ten.

When Richard's breathing gets uneven and he mutters and flinches like he's having a nightmare, Bruce strokes the boy's hair and murmurs comforting words until Richard relaxes. Bruce doesn't sleep that night. He has had sleepless nights before. His duty as a father comes first right now.

-o-

Wally is in a coma for four days. For one of those days, Robin appears at the mountain and everyone is shocked by the noticeable change.

He looks more gaunt and has lost weight. He's more prone to spacing off or simply being quiet. He's become enclosed and seems empty. Four days is short, but for Robin, it has been a lifetime.

Everyone else is effected too though. Artemis is still in the angry stage. After sitting by the island in the kitchen she says she's going to the training room and shoot some arrows.

M'gann is still in the mourning stage. Connor is thinking now. He still can't see the team without Wally. Aqualad has accepted the circumstances. He knows that the team cannot function as it is right now. As a leader, he must get them to a level to function. He feels a deep depression and when he is by himself, he wonders if he is just logical or cruel.

Robin is just empty. In a sense, he will start to think about something and that will always lead him to a memory about Wally. Robin doesn't know what to do and it's during dinner that day that he starts crying at the table. Just tears roll down his face and he can't stop it. M'gann starts to cry and then so does Artemis. Connor looks away from the table. Even he can feel the uneven beats of their heart and their emotions of grief. Aqualad's eyes turn downcast and he then closes them and holds his hands in prayer. He doesn't know to whom, but if there is a God, he will protect Wally and make him live.

-o-

Four days and Wally comes out of the coma. He is still in critical care, but his hyper-regeneration is a plus. They take the breathing tube out that evening and in half a week, his vitals are in good to go condition as long as he doesn't exhert himself.

Robin comes in on day five after Wally wakes up. He just couldn't make himself come any sooner. He was so afraid that he'd go in and see Wally still unconscious and he couldn't go through that again. He's spent too much time reading on stats of people who die from their first car accident or have continual injuries from accidents. He's read at least twenty news articles of people who have gotten paralyzed for life from an accident. He's worked himself up so much that he's so afraid to see Wally again.

When he walks through the doors, Wally still looks like crap. But more like that he got into a bad end of a fight than being hit by a drunk driver in a truck. Wally gives him a crooked smile and Robin's crying again. Wally was part of the lucky ones that got out alive and healthy from something like this. _Oh my God, Wally was going to be okay._ He was still here.

"Jesus, missed me much?" Wally says, laughing. It sounds a little broken. For the next hour, Robin can't stop crying but Wally gets it.

"I-I th-though-" Robin tries to get out, but Wally shushes him and hands him some tissues. "I know, Robs. I know."

Robin takes Wally hand and holds it hard. He never wants to let go of this human being ever. Wally doesn't mind get Robin-tears all over his hand. His heart kind of goes all wobbly. Robin really is the youngest member of their team. Wally is older and has to protect him. He can't die yet.

Not ever if Robin is still here.

Wally and Robin watch some cartoons on the hostpital TV after the cryingfest and keeps talk to a minimum until visiting hours are over. But between them, there's been hours of conversation and emotional comfort. There's small nudges and when the nurse comes in to get Robin to leave, Robin is on the bed next to Wally (as if there's enough room for two people) and gets a good reprimanding from the nurse about aggravating old wounds by doing that to Wally.

It's weird to lose skin contact when the Boy Wonder gets off the bed. "See you tomorrow!" Robin says.

"Yeah, see you!" Wally says back. His right side feels cold and empty. As he's laying alone in his room, he feels sad suddenly. He wonders what the team has gone through. What Robin has gone through. His fingers trace the spot was Robin had previously been laying and he falls asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

-o-

When Robin gets home to the Manor, Alfred sees the sudden change in demeanor. "A good day, Master Richard?" He asks.

Dick's face breaks out into the biggest smile in the world, as if he's just gotten Christmas, his birthday, Halloween, and every other amazing holiday all into one.

"Wally's okay. The hospital is discharging him next week."

"That is good news, Master Richard." Alfred says with a smile. It's always a joy to see such a genuine smile in the Manor. God forbid anything ever happen to Mr. West; Master Richard would never be himself.

Robin looks at his feet and grins to himself. "Yeah, it really is." It really is.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R as always! And if you are a driver or will be a driver, please drive safely!<strong>

**xoxo, Stamps**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to Bat-dove, who gave me the idea for this prompt!**

**Bahahaha, I had so much fun with this prompt!**

**Also, if you guys haven't read my profile notice yet, my MacBook breathed it's breath Saturday and that's slowed down my writing speed a lot... I love this fic though, but my output may not be as fast as it was!**

**Rating: K**

**Timeline: A few days after the events of chapter 1 (food related fics, yay...)**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Wally is a light sleeper, which is surprising to most. They think this redhead can fall asleep anywhere and anytime, but he's rather picky about sleep. He can't sleep in airplanes or trains, or without a pillow. He can't sleep on an empty stomach either.<p>

Wally rolls over on his bed and sees the clock on his bed stand. The electronic numbers tell him it's close to one in the morning. Eh, Robin's had later nights, right?

He slowly gets out of bed and takes a pillow for protection, in case Robin decides to kill him for waking him up. Wally has a good reason anyways. He's hungry.

-o-

Robin is a light sleeper as well, but more because his body has been trained to be alert. In a sense, he sleeps with one eye open (although not literally. That was Batman's job...). Robin, due to his _job_ is also used to weird hours of sleep. That doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate sleep either.

On his off days, if you wake him up too abruptly, he is often groggy, confused and unpredictable. Hence, Wally had the pillow. You know, just in case.

He knocks on Robin's door obnoxiously. Robin wakes up, but stays in bed, hoping it will go away. The rap becomes even louder and on an odd not-really-a-rhythm thing. Robin punches in the code for this door angrily and is confronted by a Wally. Well, Wally and the really bright hall way lights. It's suddenly a solar flare on his eyes. There's two things that Wally sees first. One, Robin doesn't have his glasses (his face looks different without it) and two, Robin is squinting like what-the-hell-are-you-here-for-and-do-you-know-what-time-it-is-and-god-damn-please-turn-off-the-lights-I-live-in-the-night.

"I'm hungry. Make me something. And don't forget your glasses." He says. Robin glares at him before quickly turning around and fumbling around, looking for his sunglasses.

He slams the door to his room loudly and they two head out to the kitchen. Wally tries to console his friend. "Uh, thank you for not killing me and stuff..." The last time Wally tried to wake up Robin from his sleep, the Boy Wonder had judo flipped him over his shoulder and Wally suffered a pulled shoulder.

Robin turns around and Wally is pretty sure he rolled his eyes. In a groggy voice Robin replies, "S'fine..." And then he yawns. That's when Wally notices observation number three.

"No way," He says. "We were totally meant to be bros."

Robin turns around after he flicks the light switch for the kitchen. "What are you talking about, KF-" And then he realizes too.

Kid Flash is showing off his pajamas, which really is a Robin shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. But Robin is wearing a Kid Flash shirt and sweats. Yeah, they totally did buy each other's merch. Robin starts laughing. He's not quite sure, because it's not that funny. Jesus, what time was it?

"Oh my God. This is too ridiculous..." Robin rubs his eyes from underneath his shades and they get to work in the kitchen. Or really, Robin does and Wally lifts himself up to the counter top and sits.

"Eh, I'm not really that hungry. I just want something cold and sweet or something..." Wally shrugs.

Robin flips around with a glare that most definitely goes through his shades. "So why did you wake me up at one in the morning?" His lips in a thin line. It's a warning. Wally needs to watch his wording.

And Wally does. "Um, I just wanted something... that's like, um, made by you? Please?" So eloquence wasn't really his thing.

Robin sighs deeply. He pulls out a container of something and a cup. "Chocolate milk, cold, done." He hands Wally the cup. Wally was such a weirdo sometimes with his peculiar cravings. One week, the entire team had to suffer through their fridge stocked with spicy, Mexican foods. No one's stomach could really handle it, except for Wally and Superboy.

"Eheh?" Wally tries to laugh off, but takes the cup and downs the whole thing. He hadn't had chocolate milk in ages. Robin always knew that he was craving, even if he really didn't or something.

Man, this brought back his childhood in a flash, no pun intended. He got off the counter and got another cup. Robin is already on his way out of the kitchen. "Help yourself. I'm going back to bed..." But suddenly KF is already there.

"What? Already? It's 'tdonealltheotherstuffthatI-" Robin runs for it. Crap. Sugar, this late at night and/or early in the morning? What was he thinking? Giving sugar to a freaking speedster? Oh right, he didn't have good judgment when woken up suddenly at one in the morning. Robin is trying to find a away to get out of this situation.

He knows he's not going to make it to his room. Sure enough, he's taken only two steps and he is tackled to the ground by a laughing redhead. "Ohmygod, thisisn'teventhatfunny! Wally squeals out.

Robin groans. "No, it's not, KF." Yeah, so he really was only going to get three hours of sleep tonight.

Hyper Wally is extremely frightening and Robin is having a hard time keeping up. The first thing Wally wants to find is Atlantis without Kaldur's help and runs out to the beach. After almost drowning because Wally had belly flopped into the waters and Robin had to drag him out, Kid Flash runs back inside. Cold, wet, and soon covered in sand, he runs after the speedster and away from Happy Harbor. Robin tries to remember if he has any tranquilizers handy in his utility belt.

There's a pillow fight and feathers everywhere (actually, Wally gathered up the pillows within a blink of an eye and beat Robin up with them), making of s'mores by putting marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate in the baking pan and shoving it into the oven. Then there was the cleaning up of that which basically meant Wally was smelling the dish soap because it smelled nice and rubbing it everywhere and Robin got consequently covered by that as well when he tried to take it away. Which lead to a run to some obscure diner in Central City and then back to the mountain and then throwing that up because neither of them really felt all the great (Robin moreso than KF). But Wally wasn't done yet. They had to make portraits of their team mates (left unfinished) and then Wally wanted to go visit Roy so Robin had to intervene. Wally proceeded to tackle Robin for a good ol' round of just play fighting (Robin didn't think it was that fun and he took this chance to hit a few pressure points on KF and knock him out).

Robin was going to take Wally to his room, but they were both a mess and he was too tired to strain his body any more of something ridiculous. The couch was closer.

As Robin let sleep take him after his exhausting night/day/thing with Wally, he made two mental notes. First, never to give Wally sweets after midnight. Two, that this sort of reminded him of those 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie' books... He always carried a slight distaste for those books anyways.

-o-

Wally is the one to wake up first. After a big sugar rush, he doesn't really have the crash that follows. A few hours of sleep and he's fine. Robin, on the other hand, is completely wiped out from the mischief that Wally had gotten into since the wee hours of the morning. The rest of the team has snapped pictures of the two when they had been sleeping.

When Wally comes out of the shower, squeaky clean, he is confronted by a rather fuming Robin.

"I really hope we did almost everything on your bucket list, Wally, because I swear, once I make myself presentable I will kill you."

Wally tries to laugh it off but only ends up with a sheepish smile. "Er, well you know. Artemis took a couple pictures and stuff, so might want to go hunt that down before you kill me...?" He had to stall.

Robin goes rigid. "Pictures?" Of him? In his sleeping wear, unconscious on the couch, looking like crap?

It's a good thing that it doesn't seem that the team will be getting a mission today. The team isn't sure how Batman would've reacted to see his protege chasing the archer and speedster around the mountain in nothing but his pajamas and Flash t-shirt.

Man, that Flash t-shirt was probably the funniest that Kaldur had ever seen Robin wear.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Thank you for all your support! I love getting new ideas!<strong>

**xoxo, Stamps**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back! Man, it's been a bit, sorry. School and all that jazz. Hopefully I can pump out two or more during break, esp. since I'd love to do a Holiday one!**

**I will try my best to get back to everyone who reviews, but thank you to everyone who has been reading thus far!**

**I channeled a lot of random emotions into this one. I hope you guys like it. **

**Rating: K+? (I'm so bad at rating stuff... D;)**

**Timeline: Blue eyes ref. at the Thanksgiving chap (but doesn't really fit the timeline); takes place after Failsafe and beyond into alt. tangent. (LOL MY FAVORITE EPISODE. =u=) Read with a little slash in mind.**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

**Edit: Fixed line breaks. FINALLY.**

* * *

><p><em>He takes off his mask. Blue eyes, just like he said.<em>

_"Rob. Rob what are you doing?" He hears his voice like an echo. It's soft, a whisper._

_"Promise you won't forget me. Ever, okay?" He opens his mouth to say something. Anything._

_But the Boy Wonder is gone and Wally feels pushed back by a heavy explosion. His mind translates what has just happened and time seems to slow down. He can hear his heart thudding in his chest as he's laying on the floor._

-o-

Wally wakes up sweating. He lurches up from his bed and his hands go to his eyes to stop the sudden tears. It's been two weeks since the training simulation that went wrong. His dream-no, nightmare-it was different. This time, Robin had set up some suicide explosion to save his friend. Him. Wallace West.

Wally chokes, his mouth is incredibly dry. He's breathing hard. The digital clock on his right reads 3:27am. He can't go back to sleep like this. He slides one foot out and over and then his other leg. He slips on his jacket. He treads like a sloth out of his room. When he gets out into the hallway he doesn't really know where he's going.

Kid Flash finds himself suddenly by the ocean. Bare feet in the cold sand and the water coming up on the shores. The world suddenly looks so big. He knows he can go around the world in a blink of an eye, but it just seems too huge. Whelming? No. _Over_whelming.

He doesn't know what he'd do without Robin. He slumps into the sand and then lays down. The water sounds peaceful. He looks up at the stars. They look so big too. Well, small, but if he was there, it would burn him up. He knows that he probably couldn't reach the ends of the universe in a blink of eye.

"Jesus Christ, Wals. What are you doing?" Wally gets up suddenly. He should've heard the other. Or, Robin was skilled at being light footed so maybe it was okay if he didn't hear him.

Wally gives him a sheepish smile. Robin's eyes narrow. "That's my jacket…"

Wally looks down at the jacket. "Well, it's mine now, right?" Robin sighs. His sunglasses look silly at this time of the morning with it's still dark outside. Robin flops down on the sand next to his best friend. Wally looks at him and suddenly gets curious.

"Why are you here?" Wally asks, staring at his best friend.

Robin shrugs. "Bad dream." Wally looks back at the ocean and smiles. "Hah, me too."

Robin looks at him. "Really?" Wally nods. Robin looks back at the ocean too.

"They suck." He says softly. Wally has never really closely seen a sad Robin. He's seen many facets of Robin. There's been his serious side, his happy side, his hurt side, his bored side, his mischievous one. But not quite sad Robin. Wally digs through his brain for a time he must've seen Robin cry or feel sad or something. He suddenly feels bad for wishing something like that and stops thinking about it, but he can't help but agree with Robin's earlier comment.

"Yeah, they do." There's silence and Robin slowly leans and rests his head on Wally's shoulder. Wally doesn't stiffen, as Robin expected, but relaxes a little.

"Thanks, KF…" Robin can feel the hitch in his throat, the sudden block. It's right before tears. God, why can't he forget. He hates nightmares. He hates waking up gasping after seeing his parents, Bruce, the team, his friends, his family, and then all that blood. So much blood. The blood and the fear and being so, so _powerless_.

Wally murmurs a 'welcome' and then hears short sobs. Wally, shocked turns abruptly to look at Robin. Robin immediately sits up right and is wiping under his shades.

Wally pauses a moment and then takes his arm and wraps it around Robin and pulls his head back to his shoulder. The sobs subside. Both are breathing in time to the water that comes and goes against the sand.

"I'll always be here for you." Wally thinks it's appropriate to say.

Robin is silent.

He then whispers, and it can barely be heard above the ocean. "Always."

Always is such a strong word. It's a promise. Robin follows up with, "Me too."

For breakfast, Artemis is complaining about the amount of sand that the mountain seems to be tracking up. M'gann suggest they try some spring-cleaning and Superboy has to ask why because it is the winter season right now. M'gann isn't sure. Aqualad is the only one to notice the slight difference between Kid Flash and Robin.

They seem to be holding skin contact more than usual. Like doing dishes, shoulders and arms touching or lounging on the couch or even when waiting their turn to take on Black Canary, they are just in very close proximity of each other. Aqualad isn't one to assume and he knows their friendship is very strong.

He notices that they fall back into less skin contact as the week goes by and dismisses it.

-o-

_It's different this time. M'gann is unconscious for sure and maybe dead. No one knows, but their mental link is down. The comm. link seems to only generate a lot of static so that's down too. Wally doesn't know where Supey or Kaldur might be but Robin is next to him. _

_The stupid bad guys totally were waiting for them. They pushed them out into the forest area and they got separated. Artemis was shot down while going for the run into forest cover. Everyone saw. That's when they lost the mental link._

_Robin is close to him. They don't know if they've got a chance. They are obviously out numbered and have no way to contact the JLA. Wally wonders if Robin has anything in his utility belt that might save their lives._

_Suddenly the scene changes and Wally is in a warehouse. He knows, somehow, that only he and Robin are the last ones alive. Robin nudges him and hands him something. Wally looks at it. Robin nods._

_They down it dry at the same time and get up. Time to go down fighting. The pill was most definitely some sort of pain-repressant or adrenaline pill. He doesn't feel it when bullets hit him. _

_It's weird, but when he down on the ground, the last thing he sees in Robin's face._

-o-

Wally sleeps lightly, but there's a lingering smile. When he wakes up, he will only remember fragments of this dream. It was a nightmare, but almost not. He will take the jacket off the doorknob of his room and bring up to his face. It smells like him but also like Robin. He closes his eyes and tries to memorize the scent.

This seems a little weird to him, but it's comforting. Always there for you. He decides then and there that he wants to die in only two ways. Either young and with Robin or old and with Robin. He will grow to fear dying alone, but he's still only fifteen, and Robin, thirteen. They see death as part of their job, but are still living in a moment of invincibility.

It becomes the unspoken rule between them. Death doesn't seem likely despite the fatality statics of their career, and they just go on their way, knowing that neither will be far from the other should death occur.

By the end of the month, Wally will forget and move on. Robin's jacket will have gone through the wash one too many times and lose it's last owner's smell.

Robin, however, will never forget. He clings to the idea that he will never be alone. He fears being alone. He fears the day Batman will die as well as Alfred and suddenly it will just be him in the Wayne Manor or the Bat Cave. He fears losing people close to him. He attaches himself, despite his nonchalant demeanor and what Batman has taught him about attachments.

-o-

Dick Grayson and Robin are alike in they way they are selfish when it comes to Wally West.

It's shocking and Wally is the first to be demanding rash action. Robin is gone, apparently. Batman is in the hospital. There was a brutal attack that had gone down in Gotham. Wally freaks out. He is demanding details when he knows he isn't getting any. He is practically yelling at Superman, yeah _the_ Superman, why he couldn't do anything.

"Stand down." Flash says as a warning. Wally gives him a pleading look.

"No. Never. Not until we find Robin." He says loudly. Artemis puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I agree." Suddenly it's the entire Young Justice team saying they will scout the ends of the Earth for Robin. Perhaps not that dramatically, but it's a pledge. Wally's heart is going to break out of his chest. There's so much nervous energy filling him right now. He feels like he can do anything to find Robin and he feels like he's just going to fall apart at the same time.

They find him, eventually. Batman gains consciousness to say very little. He is quiet for the most of it. He is ashamed. He will be broken if Robin dies from this. The rest of the League leaves Batman to heal himself. They have the information they need.

They have most of the pieces to find Robin. Robin is in some old headquarters and the villains have conveniently fled. Perhaps they just didn't think they had the ammo to take on the entire JLA, not yet anyways.

Hal Jordan finds Robin first. He is unconscious. He must've been stuffed in that meat locker last minute. He's cold but breathing. He needs treatment. He's suffered cuts and burns. Broken ribs bones and something with his leg, by the way it's awkwardly bent. Hal remarks that being somewhere cold has definitely slowed down the bleeding, but that the boy needs medical attention quick.

Wally is in a rage. He is yelling profanities when Aqualad keeps KF away from Robin. KF knows that he can't follow Robin into surgery. He needs to wait. He doesn't want to. It almost breaks Kaldur, trying to hold his friend back. Eventually Kaldur needs Connor's help to keep Wally in the waiting room.

Everyone tries to be comforting but Wally yells scathing remarks.

M'gann flinches when he asks her what she could know about human sorrow. She's a Martian. Superboy growls and Wally takes a step forward, accusing Superboy doesn't even care and shouldn't even be on the team. He's not one of them, he says. Kaldur and Artemis step in, knowing this is going too far and Wally actually throws a punch at Kaldur when Roy comes in and then Flash has to break up this throw down. He's yelling at them and then his voice goes hoarse.

Wally breaks down. He's crying. Flash asks if he wants to leave. Wally shakes his head furiously. Never.

He feels so alone.

Like one in a billion. No. One in the universe. Just one. One tiny grain of sand on a beach. Where was his other half? Gone. Robin was just gone.

The waiting room falls to silence. M'gann ends up blocking everyone out because she feels like she will be destroyed by everyone's collective emotions or maybe she may just end up crushing everyone else's brains with hers.

When they allow visitors, no one goes. Not even Wally. Batman gets that first. Wally hates the waiting.

-o-

The first thing Wally says to Robin is, "Thank god." And then softer after most of the others have left, "If you'd died, I wouldn't have been far behind, you know. Never alone, right?"

Robin looks at Wally with sad eyes. "No, you can't do that."

Wally has his forehead pressed against Robin. Robin with no mask. "No, I would."

Maybe it's a telepathic moment, but both of them are just breathing softly. Perhaps imagining being free souls, out of the confinements of a mortal body, going around the world and to the ends of the universe. Just together. Then, neither of them know that what they feel is love.

In times when Robin will find himself in thoughts about death and his own death, he is fearless. He still has the fear, but he's comforted. Never alone.

Someone has placed him above the mission. Someone has put him above the call of justice. Robin feels better now. He can do the same.

The first week Robin is back is when Wally also apologizes for his behavior. Everyone is forgiving. The worst it gets is when Artemis says, "Christ, Kid Douche. Don't let your Jersey Shore side come out too much, okay?" KF has the best retort but bites it back. He laughs instead.

Kaldur notices it again, how physically close Wally and Robin seem to be. Or need to be. Sometimes, they just stare at each other from across the dinner table and mouth each other things or makes faces. It's precious, to say. A few weeks after, they go back to 'normal'.

Robin will wear that jacket every once and a while so the wash can never get rid of his smell. Wally jokes about how it's funny how that jacket fits both of them (Robin more loosely). M'gann makes a comment about how it reminded her of this one movie called The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. While Wally always complains that he doesn't like his relationship with Robin being compared to a chick flick, it's secretly one of Wally's favorite movies.

* * *

><p><strong>And always R&amp;R!<strong>

**xoxo, Stamps**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy V-day, guys! Thank you for your readership this far! And very, uber special thanks to foxfire flamequeen, my beta, who worked very hard with a tough schedule to get this chap beta'd for you guys before V-day! **

**Rating: T (for swearing)**

**Timeline: reference to chapter 5/their pj's (PFFFT), can be taken in any context (probably all before mole suspicion?)**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>As part of the bro-pact, Valentine's Day is a bro night.<p>

Or rather, Wally and Robin don't have anything else to do, so they hang out at the Mountain. They would've slept over at one of their houses had Wally's parents not been fighting again or had Bruce not brought some lady named Selina home. They really would have. Because at the Mountain, Artemis has been brooding all day. _All. Day_. Or maybe all week?

The brooding has messed up Robin's sense of time. Wally wishes Arty would get some chocolates and shove them in Kaldur's face already. M'gann and Connor really want some lovey-dovey alone time. They had planned it all out: dinner, movie, and a romantic walk. The thing is, though, that Robin and Wally are still going to be at the Mountain when they get back. Coming home from a date to two teenage boys yelling at each other through headsets _does _kinda ruin the 'moment'.

Wally and Robin do what every lonely soul does on Valentine's Day. They get each other their favorite chocolates (Robs has a soft spot for anything white chocolate and Wally loves Kit Kats) and then they hunker down with pillows and blankets by the TV for all-night gaming and TV-ing.

Wally will never tell his peers in school about this, but frankly, he prefers this over whatever smoochy-grossness other people will be doing on this day. After all, bros before hoes, right?

Except, no one actually imagined zombies suddenly appearing.

-o-

"Fuck! What _are_ these things?" Artemis is shooting them, one after the other, but unless her trick arrow is one that explodes, it doesn't slow them down. She's ripped the arm off another, but it keeps moving.

At first, the team thinks they're local civilians. No one realizes what the… things… are until they hear the drone of voices, "_Kiiillllllll…"_ and notice the way they walk. Like they're tired.

In the moonlight it's hard to see, but if the glare catches right, Artemis can also see how their eyes are glazed over and clouded white. Perhaps signs of the undead. She's seen enough horror movies to get it and she is pissed. Who they hell sets loose a bunch of zombies on _Valentine's Day?_

It's unnerving too, because they haven't decomposed much, if at all. They look pale and saggy. Attacking them is weird. But they're heading towards the city, and that's bad. Artemis begins to panic. What if the stupid zombie apocalypse shit _is_ coming true? She doesn't know the first thing about the living dead, except what she learned from movies (which isn't a whole lot… The Walking Dead only shows how to kill them … And her money is Shane dying by the end of this season…). And she's running out of arrows. Shitshitshit.

Then there are gunshots and it's all she can do to not stop moving against the oncoming tide of zombies. She hopes she doesn't get shot at.

She takes a quick look around. Superboy is literally tearing the things part, limb form limb. M'gann, ever so empathetic, is telepathically forcing them away… or together? She hears Kaldur blast through her mind with a thought. _"EVERYONE EVACUATE."_

The last thing she sees over her shoulder while running for her life is a massive blaze of light and feels the earth shudder violently beneath her feet. Then she is thrown back as she feels a giant wave of heat. Stupid explosions. Can't have a mission without one, right?

-o-

"I would give this a solid 10."

"More like, 10 to the power infinity! That was awesome!"

"I can't believe our zombie apocalypse plan was actually needed."

"You must mean, you can't believe we needed our zombie apocalypse plan _so soon!_"

Robin laughs his laugh that makes it seem like nothing is wrong in the world. That no bomb has been detonated, wiping out the freak army of the living dead and that Batman isn't coming in five for a debriefing of what the fuck happened. The one night all the adults thought they'd be okay without babysitting…

Robin almost snorts out the chocolate milk he's drinking. "Can you imagine Batman's face when he hears about this?" Bruce isn't going to be having a nice night after all. _Mwahahaha!_

Wally laughs loudly. He can't imagine Batman trying to be a normal person on Valentine's Day, only to receive a call saying there's been a large explosion in the vicinity of Happy Harbor. The falling body parts and debris weren't the only shockers for people on Valentine's Day. This had been like one great troll and mission of epic proportions all in one!

Unfortunately, it seems as though the only person in the room who carries similar sentiments is Robin. No one has had the chance to actually get clean, per se. Artemis managed to wipe off enough of the zombie blood, but it's turned a rusty brown on her clothes and she looks like she's going to smack something or rip someone's balls off. So Wally shuts up.

Kaldur sighs heavily. Perfect for a freak attack to happen on a night like this.

Connor hasn't even bothered to get any blood off, and M'gann gets a wet towel and cleans his arms and face at least.

It's mostly silent. They feel like they've been waiting for Batman forever, until… "What was your zombie apocalypse plan?" M'gann asks. She's curious. It's so strange how the two boys seemed so in-sync with each other and so calm during the entire attack. Like… like they had been prepared for a situation like this.

"Well, Miss M, it _is_ 2012, so we expected _some_ sort of apocalypse. That could include a strange viral strain that makes people zombies or freak science that disturbs the bodies and makes them rise from the dead. Either way, 'zombies' is only _one_ of the plans we've got," Wally brags and Robin kicks him under the table as he finishes off his milk.

"Ix-nay o-nay lans-pay!" He smiles as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He finished his cup of chocolate milk. Out of the entire team, Robin is the least covered in blood and gore.

Wally rolls his eyes and continues, "Anyways, Mr. Conspiracy and I here-"

"You are a way bigger conspiracy-buff than I am, Wals…"

Wally swats at his hand, like Robin is a fly, giving him a Look. "As I was saying, we prepped for stuff like this. I mean, it was all theoretical, but we had plans if we were separated, if we were at the Mountain, or other stuff. We had safe zones pre-planned, meeting points, bags with necessities if it got to that, and so on. But we knew we could make an easy line of explosives with… um…" Wally falters. He doesn't want to unnecessarily incriminate himself in front of the Batman.

The looming Dark Knight comes through the zeta tube and Wally shuts up.

"The League is cleaning up after your mess. Explain."

Kaldur manages to do a good job. It had been a rather calm evening and he'd gone outside for some air. He'd seen a hoard of people approaching the Mountain and Happy Harbor. It became evident that they were some sort of… "living dead".

Batman narrows his eyes at the word and almost seems to glare at Robin. Robin immediate shrugs and shoots him his best innocent look, because for once, it's _not_ his fault.

Nevertheless, Valentine's Day is sort of ruined now. Fighting zombies and clearing the Mountain of dead body parts aren't always the best ways to celebrate a day for lovers… Batman excuses them. It's been a long night.

M'gann calls it a night first. It has been an unnerving experience. She could hear their monosyllabic thoughts, but couldn't control them. She takes a long shower and hopes the musty smell of dead bodies will disappear if she uses a large amount of lavender body soap.

Artemis must've had the same idea, because when she comes out of her shower, she smells like 'Japanese Cherry Blossoms' (apparently. She thought it smelled like soap, but her mom _had_ gotten it for her so…).

The girls share a smile.

"Lavender?"

"Yes! Is that the Japanese Cherry Blossoms line?"

"Yup. I like yours though."

Girl talk. It's nice.

They hear yelling down the hallway and immediately feel their hearts jump a little. What's happening now?

It's a sight to behold.

The guys are already in their nightwear. Robin, who's wearing an oversized Flash shirt and black basketball shorts, is hanging off Connor like a monkey. He's hooked a leg over the Kryptonian's shoulder and is trying to lift himself up to… scoop icing out of a bowl onto a giant… Valentine's Day bakery piece?

It's a baked good for sure. Maybe pre-ordered?

Wally sees their shock and gets to explaining. "So, usually Robs and I don't do anything of epic proportions of V-Day, but there's this bakery in Central that has this deal thing… It's like, get a five-tier cake, y'know, like those wedding cakes, but not like for couples and stuff. So Robin and I got one and it was probably the best thing we ever did. Cuz we were all like, can we get it a little cheaper, because we want to decorate it and stuff and the bakery lady owner was like 'Aww, yes!'"

Robin almost falls off Superboy, laughing. He puts in his two cents. "I swear, I don't think it occurred to her that the neither of us even looked like teenagers, let alone legal. But whatever. We're going to eat this cake."

They've been planning this for months. Wally went to go pick it up earlier and after TV and video gaming, the two were going to attack the cake with spoons and batches of icing.

Unfortunately, the zombies happened, but the night is still young!

Artemis sees it suddenly. She starts laughing. Wally smiles too. "I know, right? Insane! But this is going to be delicious!"

Artemis has to gasp for a breath. "N-no! Oh my god!" She's laughing really hard now. "Are – are you wearing a _Robin shirt?_"

Wally's pajama ensemble is a Robin T-shirt, and dark red PJ pants. He shrugs. "What? Bros buy each other's merch, big deal."

The cake never does get decorated.

But a lot of icing is eaten straight from the bowl. Robin and Wally eye each other from their respective sides of the table. Robin points to his nose and Wally sticks his tongue out and licks the icing off his own. Robin giggles. They continue their unspoken conversation and it's not until the room is absolutely silent that they snap out of it.

"You're doing it again!" M'gann cries, half-frustrated, half-laughing.

"Doing what?" Robin asks, rather innocently. But he grinned like a fox.

"That talking thing where you just talk, but it's not really talking!" She tries to explain. Kaldur supports her.

"You two have an odd method of communicating silently."

Wally starts to chuckle and catches Robin's eye. He mouths "Aliens" and mimics the meme of that Alien tracker on the History Channel. Robin laughs hard.

Artemis shrugs. "Maybe it's just a Robin and Wally thing." She picks up a chunk of cake and takes a bite. No forks, just fingers. It tastes really good.

A good Valentine's Day. "Man, I love you guys." Wally says as he wipes a tear from laughing too hard with Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R always! And I'm open to all new promptssuggestions! I love you guys and my beta so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! YOU guys make my V-Day awesome!  
><strong>

**xoxo, Stamps**


End file.
